Pink Lemon Crossovers: Coraline and Courtney
by Menydragon5
Summary: This is a Yuri story staring Coraline Jones and Courtney Babcock.


**Hello Babysitter!**

**Hey everybody! And welcome to one of the five winners of my poll. (Not to mention the crossover pairing that gave me the idea for this series) As you already know, the pairing is Coraline Jones and Courtney Babcock. There needs to be more femslash stories for these two. (But I know why there isn't so many. With Coraline you have to pair her with her mother or the other mother. And with Corutney... There really isn't any other ParaNorman female character to pair her up with) So if you guys and girls want to see the short story that inspired this one. Than check out Hardman 5509's, When Ladies Meet Behind Closed Doors. (Find it at AO3) Now for the main points of this story.**

**1\. This is a femslash pairing with one of the girls is a loli. (Teen girl/Young girl) You have been warned. **

**2\. This takes place In the world of Coraline. (No Other Mother) **

**3\. There is going to be adult language and a lemon between the two in this story. (No lemon in this chapter) You have been warned.**

**4\. This is a AU (Alternate Universe) story. So the characters will be OOC. (Out Of Character)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline or ParaNorman.**

**Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Implied Yuri, Lolli Yuri Lime. (Young girl/Teen girl)**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"Very LOUD SOUNDS"

**Locations and Time of day.**

**Ashland, Oregon. Ten in the morning.**

It's a cloudy day over the city as a silver car drives down the street. It's than parked in front of a store called, Linden's Uniforms. The driver's side door opens and a woman gets out of it.

The thirty six year old woman stands five feet, six inches tall with peach skin, short black hair that frames her face, brown eyes, full lips with red lipstick and a small mole above the left side of her lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white long sleeved sweater, black pants that hug her curves and red sneakers.

The woman looks back into the car with a small frown. "Come on Coraline. The sooner we get your new school clothes, the sooner we can get to the grocery store."

The passenger's side door than opens and coralline gets out of the car. The eleven year old girl has a small frown of her own.

She stands five feet tall with peach skin, short dark blue hair that frames her face, it doesn't cover her ears, brown eyes, freckles on her cheeks and full lips. She has a skinny body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, A-cup breasts, skinny waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a flat black hat, a gray zipped up jacket, a pink skirt that stops above her knees, green leggings and pink sneakers. She also has a dragonfly hairpin in the right side of her hair.

Coraline turns to look at the woman with a deadpan look on her face. "Mom, I don't know why you'd think I would be excited in getting boring school clothes." She watches as the woman walks around the car. "Everyone wearing the same thing like prison uniforms." She lightly grabs her mother's right hand with both of hers when she is close enough. "Why are you so ok with sentencing me there? I'm innocent I tell yah."

The woman looks at Coraline with an amused smile. "Oh really?"

Coraline let's go of her mother's hand and nods her head. She than balances on her left leg and makes a hook with her left hand. "It was the one legged girl with a hook for a hand." She puts her hands together and looks up at her pleadingly. "She did it I sear."

The woman puts her hands on her hips and gives Coraline a small smirk. "Well I don't care." She than walks past her and up to the store's door. She holds it open for the girl and nods her head to the inside of the store. "Let's go Coraline."

Coraline puts her leg down and let's out a sigh as her shoulders slump. "uhh. Your no fun anymore." She than walks into the store with the woman right behind her.

**A few minutes later. **

Coraline is now sitting on some steps as her mother is looking at the clothes on the racks. She has a bored look on her face as she watches the woman. (Why is taking so long. They are all the same, gray, white, boring and...) She than sees a pair of yellow mittens with red and green stripes. They are resting on a table with a bunch of other ones. A small smile forms on her face. "Hello."

The woman had just picked up a gray button up shirt with a smile, when a right hand wearing one of the mittens pops up from the other side of the rack. She shakes her head and continues to look at the clothes. "Put them back Coraline."

Coraline than makes her hand look like a head and looks at the woman. "But I'm so colorful. And these clothes your looking at are so..." Her left hand pops up and starts talking to. "Dull looking. Come on Mel. You can't like these things better than us."

Mel lightly frowns as she continues to look through the rack. "That's mom to you young lady. Now put them back."

Coraline's hands look at each other before looking back at Mel. The left one than says back. "Would it help if we call you Ms. Jones?"

Mel's frown deepens as she looks at Coraline's hands. "Coraline Jones."

Coraline than stands up fully to look at Mel with a small frown. "But mom. Everybody will have the same boring clothes at school." She than gives her a small smirk. "But no one will have these." She than waves her hands close to her mother's face.

Mel just raises her right hand and points away from her with her index finger. "Put. Them. Back."

Coraline looks down sadly and let's out a sad sigh. "uhh. Yes mom." She walks away, not seeing Mel's frown soften as she watches her go. She soon stands in front of the table of mittens and takes off the ones she is wearing. "She guys..." She than puts them back down on the table. "But it looks like you're not coming home with me."

"Norman can you please hurry up."

Coraline looks in the direction of the feminine voice with her right eyebrow raised. She walks to where it came from in the back of the store. She soon finds the owner of the voice leaning against the wall next to a changing room. The blue curtain was pulled closed. She blushes as she looks up and down the sixteen year old girl that's looking down at her phone in her left hand. (She's... beautiful.)

The teen girl stands five feet, six inches tall with peach skin, blonde hair tied in a high ponytail that stops at the top of her back, blue eyes and full lips with pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers with pink nail polish, big B-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a tight long sleeved pink and white shirt, it hugs her chest while showing her flat stomach, tight pink pants that hug her curves, white socks and pink and white sneakers.

A male voice coming from the changing room answers back to the teen girl. "Ok, ok. Just take it easy Courtney." Some sounds can than be heard from inside of the changing room. "I just have one more thing to try on." A left hand with pink skin than slips out of the end of the closed blue curtain. It's holding a gray school shirt on a clothes hook. "This one is a little to big for me. Can you put it back please?"

Courtney rolls her eyes as she takes the shirt with her right hand. "Yeah whatever." She than looks at the curtain with a smirk. "You know you're lucky to have me for a big sister right?"

Norman's voice answers back a bit sarcastically. "Yes Courtney."

Courtney keeps the smirk as she walks away. "You better Norman." Just as she was about to pass by another changing room a woman with long brown hair and green eyes walks out. She slams into the teen girl, making her drop her phone. She frowns at the woman who keeps going. "Excuse you."

The woman looks back at Courtney over her left shoulder. A frown of her own on her face. "Yes, you should watch were you're going." She than continues on her way, not noticing Coraline looking up at her with a frown as she walks past.

Courtney glares at the woman's back as her left hand tightens into a fist. "Bitch." She looks down for her phone and sees it behind her by the wall. She turns around and bends over to get it.

Coraline's eyes widen as Courtney unknowingly sticks her butt out to her. (My God. Her butt is so... big. But in a good way. It's so nice and round.) She blushes again and her heart beats faster. (I wonder what squeezing those round cheeks feels...)

"Coraline, come here for a second."

Coraline blushes bright red, quickly turns around and rushes to Mel who called her. "Coming!" She still has a slight blush when she gets to her mother, standing right behind the woman. "Yes mom?"

Mel has a smile on her face as she looks at the gray shirt she is holding. "Stand up straight dear, so I can see how this looks on you." She turns around and holds the shirt up to Coraline. She nods her head and her smile widens a bit. "Good, now all I have to find a few like this one and than we can go." She turns back around to get some more of the same shirt off of the rack.

Coraline looks back in the direction of the changing rooms and tries to calm her heart back down. (Thank God that girl, Courtney, didn't catch me steering at her butt. She'd think that I'm just some pervert.) She than looks up at the ceiling. (Why do I like girls with big round butts?) She than looks down at the ground. (Maybe I get it from my dad.) Movement catches her eyes and she looks up at it. Her blush darkens again at the sight before her. Mel's hips shift from side to side as she picks up the shirts from the rack. Her eyes are stuck following the slight movements of the woman's hips. (Or maybe I can blame Queen round booty here.)

**A few minutes later.**

Coraline and Mel are now in the car driving down the road. Coraline is looking out of the window with a bored look and her right cheek resting in her hand.

Mel looks at Coraline out of the corner of her right eye. She frowns sadly at seeing the bored expression on her daughter's face. "Hey Coraline?" She gives her a small smile at seeing her daughter turn to her. "I'd buy you whatever you want at the grocery store. Would you like that?"

Coraline goes back to looking out the window. "Just like the mittens?"

Mel let's out a sigh as she keeps her eyes on the road. "uhh. Coarline, dear, they're just mittens."

Coraline turns to look at Mel with a small frown. "It's not just the mittens. We don't have any fun together anymore. You're always to busy to just spend some time with me."

Mel looks at Coarline sadly before looking back at the road. "Honey, I'll make it up to you this weekend, I promise."

Coraline's frown deepens as she turns back to the window. "You always say that."

Mel let's out another sigh as the rest of the drive is filled with nothing but silence.

**The Pink Palace Apartments. Eight o'clock at night.**

Coraline is seating on the light blue couch in the living room watching TV. She is now wearing a dark blue pajama shirt with little white stars all over it, dark blue pajama pants and orange socks. She has her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. "I can't believe you called a babysitter."

Mel than walks out of the kitchen wearing a thin strapped black dress, black two inch heels and red lipstick on her full lips. "Coraline, you are not old enough to stay home alone. Just give her a chance ok? She's not that much older than you are, so you two should get along great."

Coraline rolls her eyes as she continues to watch the TV. (I doubt that.)

"knock"

"knock"

"knock"

Mel looks towards the door with a smile after hearing the knocking. "That must be her now." She than goes to answer the door.

Coraline turns off the TV and listens as Mel opens the door.

"So you are Courtney Babcock. It's very nice to meet you!"

Coraline looks over the couch towards the door with her right eyebrow raised. (Courtney? Isn't that the name of the girl nice butt?)

"And it's nice to meet you to Ms. Jones. Wow, you're a knockout. Who's the lucky one that gets to spend the night with you?"

"ha ha ha ha. Coraline, come say hi!"

Coraline Jumps up on her feet and walks towards the door. When she sees that it is the same teen girl from earlier today. She has to fight to stop her jaw from falling open. (My God. It is her! She is going to spend the night here!? With me!? Just the two of us!?) She than gives Courtney a nervous smile. "umm. Hi. I'm... Coraline Jones."

Courtney gives Coraline a smile of her own. "Hello Coraline. I'm Courtney Babcock, and you don't have to be nervous. I'm not going to make you do housework all night or anything." She than walks up to her and and puts her left hand on her right shoulder. She doesn't notice the blush on the girls cheeks. "I know you don't want a babysitter here, so just think of me as a friend." She than gives her a playful smirk. "Just one you have to remember is the one in charge."

Mel nods her head and gives both girls a smile. "Ok girls, I'll probably won't be back until sometime after midnight." She than focuses on Coraline. "So don't stay up waiting for me Coraline. And be good for Courtney, ok."

Coraline nods her head as her heart beats faster because of Courtney's touch. "Y... yeah. I... I will mom."

Mel looks at Coraline curiously for a second before looking at Courtney seriously. "And Courtney. You better take good care of my daughter."

Courtney gives Mel a serious look back. "Don't worry Ms. Jones. I promise I'll take good care of her." Her serious look changes into a smile. "Besides, I think her and I will get along perfectly."

Mel gives Courtney a smile and than leans towards Coraline. She kisses her daughter on her left cheek. "See you in the morning sweetie."

Coraline's blush darkens in embarrassment and she looks at Mel in slight shock. "Mom!"

Mel smirks as she gives the two girls a wave. "Night girls." She than walks out the door and closes it behind herself.

Courtney turns her body towards Coraline's and looks down at her. "So, Coraline?" She waits until the girl looks up at her. She than pulls her phone out of her right pants pocket and holds it up. "What do you like on your pizza?"

**Two hours later. **

Both Coraline and Courtney are now sitting on the couch and watching TV with bored expressions.

Courtney holds her right cheek in the palm of her right hand and holds the remote in the other. She flips through the channels as she tries to find something for them to watch. "No. No. Seen it. No. Boring. No. No. No." She than puts down the remote and rolls her eyes. "ugh. Why is it that it's always nothing on TV when you need it?"

Coraline turns her head to Courtney and looks at her with a smile. "I have an idea of what we can do." But she than looks away with an embarrassed frown. "N... never mind, you'd probably think it's childish."

Courtney turns to Coraline and once again puts her left hand on the girl's right shoulder. "Coraline." She continues when the younger one looks back at her. "Anything is better than this." She points at the TV with her right thumb. She than gives her a small smile. "So what's your idea?"

Coraline gives Courtney an excited smile that grows into a smirk.

**A few minutes later. **

Courtney now finds herself sitting in a chair sideways in the kitchen. She has her right leg crossed over her other, her arms crossed over her chest and a small frown as she looks at the doorway to the living room. "Why did I agree to do this?"

Coraline pokes her head out of the left side of the doorway with a smile. "Do you want to go back looking for something to watch?"

Courtney than shakes her head. "No thanks." She than gives Coraline a pout. "But why do I have to be the damsel in distress?"

Coraline's smile becomes a smirk. "Because you are. Now get into character." She than leans back so Courtney can't see her.

Courtney let's out a sigh and rolls her eyes. "uhh." (Well at least Coraline is really good company. I've loved hanging out with her so far. So I'll give this a chance.) She smiles before putting on a fake frown and grabbing the back of the chair with both hands. "I demand that you release me you evil witch!"

Coraline's voice is than heard from the living room. "I prefer dark sorceress my dear princess." She than walks into the kitchen with a sway of her slim hips. "And why would I let you go before you do what I want you to do?" She stops right in front of Courtney with a smirk.

Courtney gives Coraline a glare. "My prince will rescue me."

Coraline puts her hands on her hips and throws her head back, letting out her best evil laugh. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" She than looks back at Courtney. "Oh dear beautiful princess." She can't stop the small blush that forms on her cheeks at what she just called the teen. "I killed you husband to be before I kidnapped you."

Courtney let's a sad look form on her face. "No."

Coraline raises her left hand and gently rubs Courtney's right cheek, her blush darkens. "Oh don't cry my love. All you have to do is drink the love potion I made for you. And you will forget all about him."

Courtney blushes from feeling Coraline's touch. She raises her right eyebrow in confusion as she leans into the touch. "Love potion?"

Coraline rubs Courtney's cheek with her thumb one last time and than puts her hands on her hips again. "Yes my dear beautiful princess." She than gives her a smirk. "I think I can tell you my plan. You are a big part of it after all." She than starts to slowly walk around the teen. "As you already know my dear. As soon as you marry, you will become queen and your husband king. But I have a better idea. As soon as you drink the love potion, you will fall deeply in love with me. Than we will marry..." She stops right in front of her and looks into her eyes. "And I will become your queen."

Courtney blushes as she looks at Coraline in confusion, falling out of character. "Wait. So the sorceress kidnapped the princess because she is in love with her?" (Well I didn't see this part coming.)

Coraline blushes as she looks at Courtney with a pout. "Of course I'm..." She points at herself with her right thumb. "In love with you..." She than points to the teen with her right index finger. "Princess." Her pout than becomes a smile. "I fall for you the moment I first saw you through my crystal ball. And since that day, I knew that you are meant to be mine." She than puts her right hand on top of the teen's left. "Also getting our kingdom to rule together is a really nice bonus."

Courtney still has the blush on her cheeks as she looks down at Coraline's hand. (So I'm not crazy. The blushing. The compliments. The touching. Coraline got a crush on me.) She than looks back into the girl's eyes and inwardly smirks. (Well this game just got a lot more interesting.) She gives the girl a frown on the outside while getting back into character. But her eyes are a bit half lidded. "I will never marry you, you murderer."

Coraline walks towards the kitchen table while swaying her hips. "We'll see about that my true love." She than picks up a extra can of strawberry soda with her right hand. "Just one gulp of this and you won't be able to keep your hands off of me." A big smile than forms on her face. "Though I'm going to love every second of that."

Courtney licks her top lip as she tries to look at Coraline in horror. "You evil monster."

Coraline looks at Courtney with half lidded eyes and a smirk. "Your mine Princess Courtney." She than puts the soda back on the table and dashes into the living room. She comes back, stopping in the doorway with her hat on and holding a cardboard tube like a sword in her right hand. "Not if I have anything to say about it you fowl witch."

Courtney gives Coraline a big smile as she looks at her hopefully. "Lady Coraline!"

Coraline rushes back next to the table, takes her hat off and looks at the doorway with a smirk. "Well look who came in uninvited. Lady Knight Coraline. Do you think a fool like you can separate me and my princess?" She than rushes back to the doorway, puts her hat back on and glares at the spot where she was standing in. "I will only say this once. Let Princess Courtney go." She than points that cardboard tube at the spot. "Or I will end you." She once again rushes back and takes off her hat. She bows her head and shakes in pretend anger. "How dare you. You broke into my home, interrupt me and my love..." She than lifts her head up and looks towards the doorway with her best glare. "Than have the nerve to threaten me!" She than makes a odd noise and makes it look like she summon a sword with her magic. It being the same cardboard tube. She does her best evil smirk and points the cardboard tube at the doorway. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." She than charges forward.

Courtney had an amused look on her face as she watched Coraline talk back and forth with herself. She puts on her best worried look when the evil one charged forward. "No! Please Lady Coraline. You have to run away. Please, I don't want to see you die."

Coraline has her hat back on and holds the cardboard tube with both hands as she swings it. "I'm sorry princess, but I can't leave you here to be forced to marry this evil woman." She than takes her hat off and holds the cardboard tube with her right hand. She swings it with an evil smile on her face. "Oh how sweet. Your not going to run away because of your honor as a knight. You goodie two shoes are all the same. Fools that throw their lives away for their duty." She puts her hat back on and holds the cardboard tube with both hands again. "No. I am not here to save Princess Courtney because of my honor or duty. I am going to save her because she is the most important person in my life."

Courtney tries to fight back her laughter at listening to Coraline. She has a blush though as she says with a touched tone. "Lady Coraline."

Coraline with her hat off again, grits her teeth as she continues to swing the cardboard tube one handed. "Don't talk like my princess is yours!" The one person fight continues for a few more seconds, before the evil one makes a sweeping move with her right foot. The good one falls on to her back and than puts the cardboard tube up to defend herself. The evil one, who is standing up holds the cardboard tube up high above her head and than swings it down. She pretends to struggle with the good one. "I win. You die Lady knight." Coraline lays back down on the floor and pretends to struggle as she holds the cardboard tube up in defense. "Is this how it really ends?" She than looks up at Courtney in sadness. "I'm sorry my princess. I have failed you."

Courtney looks back at Coraline with her best worried expression. "No Lady Coraline! Don't give up! You can win, just..." She stops as an idea pops into her head. (I could give the old, look inside yourself, speech.) A smirk than forms on her face. (Or I can do something fun. I'd like to see any other princess think this one up.) She than gives the girl a wink with her left eye. She ignores the confused look she gets back and looks to where the evil one would be standing. She has a blush, a playful smile and her eyes are half lidded. "Oh my one true love?"

Coraline gets back up, takes her hat off again and holds the cardboard tube downward. She continues to act like she's still struggling and looks down at the floor with a smirk. "You see? I don't even need the love potion." She than turns her head to look at Courtney with a smile. "Yes my darling?"

Courtney unzips her shirt and holds the sides wide open. She blushes darkly as she shows off her pink bra that's hugging her breasts. "Forget the knight my queen. Wouldn't you instead..." She than arches her back to stick out her chest. "Want to spend some time with me?"

Coraline's whole face blushes red, her eyes almost pop out of her head, her jaw drops open and she drops the cardboard tube. "My God." (She's flashing me! Is she just doing this for the game? Does she know that I like her that way? Does she like me? What do I do? What do I do?)

Courtney raises her right eyebrow while smirking. (Yep. She definitely has a crush on me. I want to see how far we can take this, but I should get this back to the game before we go to far. Unfortunately.) "Lady Coraline." This gets the girl to look away from her breasts and up into her eyes. "The sorceress is distracted right now. This is your chance to save me."

Coraline tilts her head to the right in confusion for a few seconds. Her eyes than widen in realization and she gives Courtney a nervous smile. "O... oh yeah. R... right " She puts her hat back on and picks up the cardboard tube. (So she did do that for the game. She'd probably think I'm a freak if she knew that I like girls. Well, at least she wants to continue playing.) She than lays back down and pretends to knock away the evil one's sword. She gets up on her knees, pulls the cardboard tube back on her right side and glares upward. "This is where it ends!" She than thrust the cardboard tube upwards with a battle cry. "Haaaaaaaaaa!" She fully stands up, takes off her hat and looks down at the spot where she was kneeling down in shock. "What?" She than Jerks her body back as if she was really hit and puts the cardboard tube under her left arm. She than looks down at the cardboard tube in horror. "No." She than takes a few steps back. "But I was going to win. My plan. My kingdom." She than gets on her knees and halfway closes her eyes. "My beautiful princess was finally mine." She turns her head to look at Courtney and gives her a small smile. "We would have been so happy together." She than lays down and let's her head roll to the right with her eyes closed.

Courtney looks down at Coraline sadly as she let's go the sides of her shirt. "Even if you were good, I still wouldn't have loved you. My heart belongs to another." She than looks to where the good one would be with a smile. "You did it Lady Coraline. You saved me."

Coraline than gets up, puts her hat on her head and walks up to Courtney. "It's thanks to you that I'm alive Princess Courtney." She than pretends to open the cage the teen is supposed to be in. "That was a pretty smart move princess."

Courtney than gives Coraline a playful smirk. "Why thank you Lady Coraline. So, what can I do to reward you for saving me." (Please say kiss Coraline. I want to do something else with you.)

Coraline looks at Courtney in shock with a small blush. "A... a reward?" She gets a nod from the teen who is also biting her bottom lip. She gulps as she looks at the teen's lips and than into her eyes. "W... well... I... Can... We can kiss?" (Why did I say that!? Great, she's going to laugh at me. Or hate me.)

Courtney than gives Coraline a big smile. "I was hoping you would say that." She than grabs the shocked girl's shirt with both hands and pulls her into a kiss.

**Pink Lime Start!**

Coraline blushes bright red and she blinks her wide shocked eyes as Courtney continues to kiss her. (Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! She's actually kissing me! Come on me! Kiss her back!) She closes her eyes and tries to kiss the teen back with just as much passion.

Courtney smiles into the kiss as it continues for a few more seconds. She than lightly pulls out of the kiss and waits her Coraline to open her eyes. After the girl opens her eyes and looks into hers, the two give each other a small smile. She than gets up off of the chair, takes the younger ones right hand in her left and lightly pulls her into the living room. They both sit down on the couch and than start kissing again. She than wraps her arms around the girl's waist and pulls her closer against her body.

Coraline puts her hands inside of Courtney's shirt and rest them on her smooth skin. The teen turns her body and puts her right leg over both of hers. She let's her hands slide up the teen's body until both have a bra covered breast in each one. She lightly squeezes them as the teen pushes her tongue into her mouth.

Courtney pulls out of the kiss with a wet "pop" and looks down at Coraline's hands. She than looks back up at the girl with a small smirk. "Getting kinda handsy aren't yah?"

Coraline looks into Courtney's eyes and lightly rubs the teen's breasts. "Do you want me to stop?" (Please don't tell me to stop. Though I want to get my hands on her butt to.)

Courtney's smirk wides and than she quickly brings their lips back together. This makes the girl rub and squeeze her breasts with a bit more force. She puts her hands on both of the younger one's shoulders and lightly pushes her down on the couch. She lays her body on top of the girl's with the girl's legs between her own.

Coraline moves her hands around to Courtney's back. She slides her hands down until both of them rest on the teen's butt cheeks. (My God, I'm actually touching her butt!) She than starts to rub and squeeze the teen's butt through her pants. (But I want to really feel her butt. I hope she doesn't hate me for doing this.) She than moves her hands up a bit and uses her left thumb to lift the waistband of both the teen's pants and panties. She moves her right hand inside with her left right behind and grabs both curvy butt cheeks.

Courtney moans into the kiss and puts her hands on the couch's armrest, right above Coraline's head. (This night is going so much better than I thought it would. I should have kissed her an hour ago. She's young, but so my type. I'd get in so much trouble if we get caught. But I don't give a crap right now. She's so cute, and nice, and funny, and... Fuck I want her right now.) She than rubs her center to the girl's one through their pants.

Coraline pulls out of the kiss with a gasp and a wet "pop" She than tilts her head back, tightly closes her eyes and arches her back. "God... Courtney... What are... Feels so good." She tightens her grip on the teen's butt cheeks and thrust her hips upward.

Courtney lifts her upper body up a bit to put more force in her grinding. She bites her bottom lip as her breasts lightly bounce right above Coraline's face. "Coraline... Fuck... I want you so bad right now. Let's get these damn clothes off." But they both stop as they hear the sound of a car outside.

"Mom!"

"Your mom!"

**Pink Lime End! **

Courtney quickly jumps off of Coraline and zips up her shirt. "Damn, she's back early." She than sets on the couch next to the girl and looks at her with slight worry. "Coraline, are you ok? I didn't go to far did I?"

Coraline had quickly sat up, found the TV remote and turns it back on. At hearing Courtney's question, she turns to her, grabs the teen by her shirt with both hands and gives her a big smile. "Does this answer your question?" She than pulls her into another kiss. They pull out of the kiss with a wet "pop" at hearing the door open and than being closed.

Mel than walks into the living room and gives both girls a smile. "Hey girls. So how was you twos night?"

Coraline looks at Mel with a big smile. "Welcome home mom. And tonight was great. Courtney's awesome."

Courtney looks at Coraline with a joyful smile before looking at Mel with a smaller one. "Your daughter is a wonderful person Ms. Jones. So how did your night go?"

Mel's smile falls a bit and she puts her hands on her hips. "Not really as good has I would have wanted. But that's alright. Do you want me to give you a ride home Courtney?"

Coraline gets off of the couch, walks up to Mel and than looks up at her with her best puppy dog eyes. "Can she stay the night mom? Plleeessseee? I'll share my bed with her so she doesn't have to sleep on the couch." She clasp her hands together, sticks out her bottom lip and whimpers. "mm mm mm mm"

Mel crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head with a smile. "Don't give me those puppy dog eyes young lady." She than nods her head towards Courtney with a smirk. "You should be giving them to her."

Coraline walks back over to Courtney, takes both of her hands with her own and gives her the puppy dog eyes. "Please stay the night Courtney. We can continue are game if you do."

Courtney looks up at Coraline with a smile and nods. "Let me just call my mom and tell her I'd be staying the night." She gets up off of the couch, pulls her phone out of her pocket and walks into the kitchen.

Coraline has a big smile on her face as she fist pumps with her right hand. "Yes! I'm going to get my room ready for us." She rushes towards the stairs, but stops in front of Mel. She gives her mother a hug and stands on the tips of her toes to give her a kiss on her right cheek. "Thanks mom." She than rushes up the stairs while calling back to the woman. "Good night mom!"

Mel watches Coraline rushing up the stairs with a smile. "Good night Coraline!" (he he. She didn't want Courtney here, but now she doesn't want her to leave. Kids.) After a few seconds, she sees the teen walk out of the kitchen with a smile. "I'm guessing that your mom is ok with you staying with us for the night?"

Courtney gives Mel a nod and walks up to her. "Yeah my mom is cool with me staying. Thanks for letting me stay Ms. Jones. I actually wanted to spend some more time with Coraline. The two of us were having a lot of fun."

Mel gives Courtney a warm smile. "Well it good to know that you two have hit it off so well. And you can call me Mel." She than looks the teen up and down for a second and than nods her head. "You know Courtney? I think you wear the same size I do. Come on, I let you borrow something of mine to sleep in."

Courtney gives Mel a great full smile. "Thanks Mel I appreciate it." The older woman than leads the way up the stairs. She smirks to herself as she thinks about what her and Coraline are going to do for most of the night. (I hope their rooms are not right next to each other. Because I have a lot to teach Coraline tonight.)

**To be continued.**

**And that ends character one. I hope all of you enjoy it. And for those of you who are mad at me for ending it here... Please don't kill me! Part 2 is coming soon. (Hopefully) But for right now, let's get to my challenges. Like always, if you take any of these challenges up, let me know by leaving your story's title in a review or PM.**

**1: Coraline in ParaNorman. **

**Coraline and her family move into town and she ends up meeting Courtney. She quickly develops a crush on the teen girl and tries to get her attention. (It actually starts to work after a while) Just as she is about to ask her if she would be her girlfriend. Strange things start to happen and the two have to work together to survive. Will they survive the night? Will their families be ok? Will they get together in the end? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus Points: 1. This takes place during the events of ParaNorman.**

**2\. Coraline doesn't take Norman's place as the main character, but is just as important. **

**3\. The main pairing is Coraline/Corutney. **

**2: Courtney in Coraline.**

**Coraline's parents find themselves even busier when they move into the Pink Palace. So they hire Courtney to babysit Coraline. The two don't get along at first, but soon get closer over time. Coraline even tells Courtney about the other world and the Other Mother. At first she thinks it's just a game Coraline is playing, but starts to worry when Coraline tells her that the Other Mother wants to hurt her. One night, she finds herself kidnapped and being used for bait for Coraline because the girl has fallen in love with her. Will Coraline come running to her rescue? Will they both make it out alive? Will she return Coraline's feelings? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus Points: 1. Your story starts at the beginning of Coraline.**

**2\. There is a Other Courtney that likes to flirt with Coraline.**

**3\. The main pairing is Coraline/Courtney and one sided Coraline/Other Courtney and Coraline/Other Mother.**

**3: Your ParaNorman Femslash Crossover Story. **

**The female crossover character you pick is friend's with Courtney and has been in love with her for almost a year. Just as she is about to make her move, the events of the movie play out. **

**Bonus Points: 1. If the character is not human, (Female Crossover Character) than you have to have a chapter showing why no one is freaked out about her. **

**2\. You can have more than one female crossover character. **

**3\. The main pairing is Courtney/Female Crossover Character or Courtney/Femharem. (Can be large) **

**4: Your Coraline Femslash Crossover Story. **

**Soon after moving into the Pink Palace, Coraline meets the most beautiful person she has ever seen. (The female crossover character you pick) The two go through the events of the movie together. **

**Bonus Points: 1. If the character is not human, (Female crossover character) than she meets her in the other world. **

**2\. You can have more female crossover characters if you want. **

**3\. The main pairing is Coraline/Female Crossover Character or Coraline/Femharem. (Can be large) **

**5: Mel and Courtney.**

**It's just been her and Coraline for awhile now and Mel wants to start dating again. She meets Courtney one day and hires her to watch Coraline when she has a date. But time after time the dates end badly and she spends more time with the teen girl. Courtney starts to flirt with the woman who doesn't really notices it. One night Courtney has had enough and decides to just show Mel how much she likes her. **

**Bonus Points: 1. Your story takes place after both movies.**

**2\. You don't have to do chapters on the dates if you don't want to. **

**3\. You do not have to do a lemon! But you have to at least hint that it happened. (Just like all of my challenges)**

**6: Mel Crossover Femslash Story.**

**Mel and Coraline move into the Pink Palace and go to the other world together. There they meet the Other Mother and (The female crossover character you pick) and the four have an incredible day together. The Other Mother gets kidnapped by a twist evil and it's up to the three to save her. Who kidnapped the Other Mother? Will they get to her in time? How deep do their feelings go for one another? Will, it's up to you to answer these questions. **

**Bonus Points: 1. The Other Mother is good in your story. **

**2\. The other world is gigantic in your story with many different places in it.**

**3\. The main pairings are Mel/Female Crossover Character and Coraline/Other Mother.**

**7: Other Mother and Courtney.**

**Every night when Courtney goes to sleep, she wakes up in a strange new world. She meets a beautiful woman with short black hair that calls herself the Other Mother. The woman tries to seduce her in staying with her, but something just doesn't feel right. But the woman seems to be affected by Courtney's good heart in a way she has never felt. Will Courtney be another victim of the Other Mother? Will the Other Mother change her ways? Is it possible for the two to have a happy ending together? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bouns Points: 1. If your story has a dark ending, than Courtney has to kill the Other Mother. (Even though she is in love with her)**

**2\. If you don't want the Other Mother to look like Mel, than you can make her look like a female character from somewhere else.**

**3\. You don't have to do a lemon! But you have to hint that it happened. (Like all of my challenges) **

**8: Other Mother Crossover Femharem Story.**

**The Other Mother tries a different approach to get Coraline's eyes. She sleep with the girl, but it opens her eyes to a different option. She finds making Coraline a lover is a lot better than taking her eyes. So much so that she wants more lovers, a lot more. She now opens doorways to other worlds and seduces female after female into her arms. Who will find their way into the other world? How many females will the Other Mother seduce into her love slaves? Will anyone be able to save them? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus Points: 1. The Other Mother doesn't kill anyone in her harem. **

**2\. Her magic makes the females fall madly in love with her. **

**3\. The main pairing is Other Mother/Coraline/Large Femharem or Massive Femharem.**

**Yep, only eight this time. Also check out my other Femslash stories that I just posted. ( Judy Hopps/Jessica Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit/Red Hot Riding Hood) And some other new stories on the way. Plus the next chapter for all my other on going stories are coming soon.**

**Well that's all for now, until next time. Bye! **

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
